C'était Constanze
by Stanzinais
Summary: Elle a été l'épouse d'un des plus grands musiciens de tous les temps. Elle a aussi été sa veuve, la mère de ses enfants. Elle a su affronter son veuvage et revivre, sauvegarder le précieux héritage de Mozart. Racontée par sa petite sœur Sophie, c'était Constanze...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

Cette fanfiction m'a tout d'abord été inspirée par les personnages de Mozart l'Opéra Rock : Constance Weber, Sophie Weber, Josepha Weber, Aloysia Weber et bien entendu Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Elle m'a aussi été inspirée par deux romans : "Epouser Mozart, le roman des sœurs Weber" de Stéphanie Cowell et le très excellent "Les confessions de Constanze Mozart" d'Isabelle Duquesnoy. Je me suis librement inspirée de certains passages (sans les copier ou les plagier) afin d'apporter plus de détails et de réalité historique à mon récit.

Afin de présenter le personnage de Constance, que j'adore, j'ai préféré laisser parler sa petite sœur et plus grande complice, Sophie.

Cette fanfiction ne m'apporte aucun revenu financier, de quelque sorte que ce soit.

* * *

Salzbourg, 1844.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sophie Haibel recevait la visite de Vincent Novello dans son petit appartement autrichien. Elle avait déjà rencontré, il y a de cela plus de quinze ans, cet Anglais journaliste et passionné de musique, lorsqu'il était venu à Salzbourg avec son épouse Mary pour parler de Wolfgang Mozart avec Constanze, la sœur de Sophie et la veuve du grand compositeur. Si tout d'abord ces visites lui semblaient parfois un peu étonnantes - après tout, Constanze leur avait tout conté sur Wolfgang lorsqu'ils étaient déjà venus ! - aujourd'hui, la vieille femme les attendait avec impatience. Depuis deux ans qu'elle vivait seule, les venues de Vincent Novello lui apportaient une sorte de nouvelle jeunesse, une belle occupation lui permettant de tout se remettre en mémoire et ainsi d'évoquer le souvenir de ces êtres chers trop rapidement disparus. En effet, ce n'étaient plus des anecdotes ou des détails de la vie de Wolfgang Mozart qu'il venait chercher, mais les récits des vies de celles qui avaient énormément compté dans celle du compositeur : les sœurs Weber. En outre, à chaque visite de M. Novello, celui-ci avait le bon goût de lui apporter de délicieux chocolats et du café, produits qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'offrir, et qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas aller chercher elle-même à cause de ses jambes. Or sa vieille voisine se refusait en permanence d'accélérer son décès en lui apportant ces petites douceurs.

Sophie guettait la visite de M. Novello d'une minute à l'autre. Pour l'occasion, elle avait fait un peu de rangement, et avait même recherché une petite boîte en bois sculpté, avec, gravées sur le dessus, les lettres « C. W. M.». Elle regardait la boîte, posée sur une petite table, et passait un doigt délicat dessus. La vision de cet objet amena quelques larmes dans les yeux de la vieille femme, mais celle-ci se reprit en entendant frapper.

« Entrez ! »

Elle se retourna vers la porte afin de voir son visiteur arriver. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années entra dans la petite pièce en ôtant son chapeau. Un large sourire traversait son visage. Il s'avança vers Sophie en lui baisant la main, puis lui tendit un petit paquet. Mme Haibel le prit en souriant, puis s'installa dans son fauteuil.

« Madame, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Bien, merci. Mais mes rhumatismes me tracassent fort ce matin ! Je vous remercie pour vos chocolats M. Novello, ils sont si délicieux !

\- C'est tout naturel, et même normal ! Vous m'êtes d'une aide précieuse.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de vous raconter la vie de mon beau-frère et de mes sœurs. Vous me redonnez mes vingt ans ! Asseyez-vous, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le fauteuil en face du sien. »

L'homme s'installa à son tour puis sortit une plume, un encrier, du papier et un sous-main de sa mallette. Une fois prêt, il croisa ses jambes et se prépara à noter les dires de son hôtesse, occupée à savourer ses chocolats.

« Madame, hier, vous m'avez parlé de votre sœur aînée, Josefa Höfer Mayer, pouvez-vous aujourd'hui me parler de Constanze, s'il vous plait ? Je ne l'ai pas côtoyée pendant assez longtemps pour la connaître, elle nous avait alors principalement parlé, à mon épouse et moi-même, de son défunt mari. Il me semble que c'était avec elle que vous étiez la plus proche. »

Sophie avala son chocolat, puis reposa la boîte sur la table à côté d'elle. Elle prit un air assez grave, mêlé d'un sourire.

« En effet. A vrai dire, Josefa et Aloysia étaient les deux aînées, un grand écart d'âge les séparait de moi. Elles chantaient déjà pour l'Empereur alors que je n'avais que dix ans. Comme Constanze était, avec moi, la plus jeune, nous nous comprenions, nous étions complices. »

Déjà concentré sur les paroles de Sophie, Novello écrivait quelques lignes sur son papier. La vieille femme observait sa mallette de laquelle dépassaient les feuilles déjà imprégnées des notes de son visiteur. Elle pouvait constater tout le sérieux de cet homme qui, il y a quinze ans, s'était présenté à sa sœur comme un admirateur de Mozart et un « beau-frère » franc-maçon, désireux d'en apprendre sur le génie que lui et sa femme Mary admiraient tant. La première fois que Vincent Novello s'était présenté chez elle, Sophie vivait avec son aînée, Constanze, depuis déjà trois années. Elles étaient alors veuves toutes les deux, Sophie venait de perdre son tendre Jakob, tandis que Constanze enterrait son second époux, Georg von Nissen, dans le caveau familial du cimetière San Sebastian. Novello était alors en pleine rédaction d'une biographie de Wolfgang Mozart et s'était naturellement tourné vers sa veuve. Cependant, après des adieux qui promettaient une nouvelle entrevue plus lointaine, jamais ce passionné n'avait revu Constanze, décédée en 1842. Décidé à en apprendre plus sur ces fameuses sœurs Weber, proches du compositeur, il avait rejoint Salzbourg pour y rencontrer Sophie afin que celle-ci lui raconte en détail sa vie ainsi que celles de ses sœurs. Après avoir détaillé le personnage, un peu étonnée, Sophie Weber, veuve Haibel, avait accepté la proposition de cet homme finalement charmant, qui lui faisait se rappeler sa jeunesse, les belles années, lorsqu'elle côtoyait ses sœurs adorées et ce beau-frère et ami trop vite disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie fut sortie de ses pensées par Novello, qui venait de terminer ses lignes. Il l'observait attentivement, guettant le début de son récit.

« J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que vous avez à me raconter sur votre sœur, madame. »

Sophie prit une grande respiration, toute tassée sur elle-même qu'elle était, à cause de son dos douloureux.

« Ma sœur, de son nom complet Maria Constanze Caecilia Josepha Johanna Aloisia, est née, comme nous toutes, à Zell im Wiesental, en Allemagne, le 5 janvier 1762. Elle était donc le quatrième enfant de mes parents, encore une fille, pour la plus grande joie de mon père et le désespoir de ma mère, d'autant que mon frère Johann était décédé à l'âge d'un an. D'après ce que m'ont raconté mes parents, Constanze était une petite fille peu jolie, mais très mignonne, avec son visage en forme de cœur, que son enfance rendait encore plus attachant. Souriante et gaie, elle était une petite poupée avec laquelle mes sœurs jouaient, lorsqu'elles furent plus grandes, notamment Josefa. Comme je suis née un an après elle, nos parents nous ont élevées de la même façon, alors qu'ils traitaient déjà nos aînées comme des grandes. Nous apprenions nos premiers mots lorsque Josefa apprenait ses premières notes ! Le lien qui nous unissait était fort, nous étions complices, partagions nos quelques poupées, admirions nos sœurs chanter et jouer du clavicorde dans le petit salon de notre appartement de Zell. Je vous avoue que j'ai peu de souvenirs de cet endroit, mes parents ayant quitté ma ville natale pour Mannheim, qui était un lieu important dans le domaine de la musique. Je ne me rappelle que du salon, une pièce tapissée de vert qui me semblait immense… »

La vieille femme s'arrêta un instant afin de respirer et de laisser le temps à son invité de prendre des notes. Elle reprit un chocolat, et se mit à sourire.

« Constanze et moi raffolions du chocolat. Mon père ne pouvait pas nous en offrir, alors nous attendions avec impatience les visites de ses amis, qui en apportaient à chaque fois qu'ils venaient, tous les jeudis, pour les soirées musiques organisées par mon père. En général, nous profitions de ce que les adultes jouaient du clavicorde en écoutant Aloysia et Josefa chanter pour prendre la boîte et courir nous enfermer dans notre chambre pour en manger une large partie. Mais nous avions vite mal au cœur, et nous laissions le reste de la boîte pour nos sœurs ! »

En songeant à ces chocolats dévorés dans son enfance, Sophie ne put retenir une petite larme. Plus elle repensait à ses sœurs, à ses parents, plus elle sentait combien sa solitude actuelle lui pesait. Elle comprenait que malgré l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son mari, mort depuis bientôt vingt ans, elle regrettait surtout cette insouciance et cette jeunesse, mais surtout sa famille. En voyant la larme couler le long de la joue de Sophie, Novello prit timidement la parole.

« Désirez-vous arrêter pour aujourd'hui madame ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Bien au contraire ! Je ne suis qu'une vieille femme trop sensible. »

Elle adressa alors un franc sourire à son visiteur, puis reprit son récit.

« Mon enfance est assez lointaine, je ne me rappelle que de quelques évènements ou anecdotes, lorsque je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Je trouve abominable cette mémoire si sélective, qui semble se faire un devoir de nous faire oublier notre plus tendre enfance, lorsque nous sommes des bébés. Mais qu'importe. Constanze devait avoir six ans, moi cinq, donc, et nous nous ennuyions affreusement. Il pleuvait à torrent, nos parents avaient refusé absolument de nous laisser sortir par un temps pareil, et tandis que nos sœurs répétaient leur solfège, Constanze et moi étions allées dans la chambre commune qu'Aly et Josy se partageaient, à côté de la nôtre, afin de prendre la poupée favorite de Josefa. Nous ne pensions pas à mal, juste à nous amuser, mais lorsqu'elle sut que sa poupée avait disparu entre nos menottes de petites filles peu soigneuses, elle se mit à pleurer et à crier ! Nos parents nous grondèrent, et il nous fallut promettre de ne plus emprunter les affaires de nos aînées sans leur permission. C'est ce genre d'anecdotes qui me rappelle ce temps si lointain, et ce qu'il avait de merveilleux. Même si nous nous adorions, nous nous disputions, c'était inévitable. Mais avec le recul, tout ceci me manque atrocement. Mes souvenirs sont plus distincts dès lors que je suis devenue assez grande pour avoir, avec Stanzi, nos premières leçons de chant et de clavicorde. Mon père désespérait en me voyant, je n'avais pas hérité du don familial pour la musique, contrairement à ma sœur, qui chantait très bien, jouait du clavicorde à merveille et savait reconnaître dès les premières notes si une chanson était juste ou fausse. Même si Constanze n'avait pas la voix puissante de Josefa ou la voix cristalline d'Aloysia, mon père en était fier, et la présentait comme la future Aly de la famille. Malheureusement, ma mère n'était pas de son avis, pour elle un seul génie pouvait exister dans la famille et ce fut Aloysia. Si elle avait su ! »

Sophie s'arrêta un moment, prit la boîte en bois posée sur une table et revint avec. Elle s'assit dans son siège, et la montra à Novello, qui la prit délicatement.

« C.W.M., ce sont les initiales de votre sœur, Constanze Weber Mozart, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement. Nous avions chacune une boîte, avec nos compositions, nos lettres, nos journaux intimes. Celle de Josefa doit être chez ma nièce, Josepha Höfer et Aloysia a du léguer la sienne à sa petite fille, Josepha Lange. Je n'ai conservé que la mienne et celle de Constanze. Si vous l'ouvrez, vous trouverez la première composition de ma sœur. Une petite chanson courte, mais adorable, et surtout bien faite pour une enfant de dix ans. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas compositrice, elle n'en a écrit que très peu. Le reste des papiers de sa boîte sont ses lettres, surtout celles que je lui ai envoyées et celles de mon beau-frère. Il y a aussi son journal intime, je vous le ferai lire tout à l'heure. »

Novello cherchait dans les papiers, puis trouva une partition. Il la désigna à Sophie, qui l'observa et acquiesça. Devant la première composition de Constanze, l'homme fut troublé. Il tenait dans ses mains une partition écrite par l'épouse de Mozart, lorsqu'elle était une enfant. En apparence, ce n'était rien, pourtant il sentait qu'un peu d'histoire, de musique, de vie traversait ce papier. Il reposa la partition dans la boîte, qu'il referma puis posa sur la table des chocolats. Il la rouvrirait plus tard, lorsque la suite du récit de son hôtesse l'amènerait à la correspondance de Constanze.


	3. Chapter 3

« Dès que nous eûmes dix ans toutes les deux, en 1773, nos parents commencèrent à nous traiter en grandes, comme Aloysia et Josefa. Naturellement, nous n'apprenions pas les mêmes choses et n'avions pas les mêmes libertés qu'elles, mais nous formions déjà un quatuor plus que deux duos. Ce furent nos plus belles années. Mon père était un pauvre copiste de la Cour et son maigre talent était peu reconnu. J'aimais énormément mon père mais je reconnaissais qu'il n'était pas le meilleure des musiciens, néanmoins il nous a appris la musique de façon assez correcte pour que mes sœurs en vivent ! Ainsi, grâce à son emploi, il côtoyait de nombreux musiciens et chanteurs dont il tentait de faire ses amis afin d'élargir sa clientèle et ses relations. C'est comme cela que les jeudis musicaux s'installèrent. Tous les jeudis soirs, ma mère préparait un festin, et mon père attendait ses amis et autres invités du soir. Avec Constanze, nous nous postions en haut des escaliers, pour guetter les pas des convives dans les marches. Nous avions même inventé un petit jeu : ne sachant pas combien au total nos quatre étages contenaient de marches, à chaque venue, nous comptions les pas des invités ! Malheureusement, ils venaient en groupe, nous n'avons jamais su combien de marches nous séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Ces jeudis restent d'excellents souvenirs pour moi. Avant la mort de Constanze, nous les évoquions en souriant, en riant même parfois des invités quelque peu joyeux de mon père, après qu'ils aient vidé une bonne demi-douzaine de bouteilles ! Je me plaisais à rappeler à ma sœur que c'est grâce à ces jeudis qu'elle a rencontré Mozart. Je me…

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre. Pouvez-vous me raconter la rencontre entre Mozart et Constanze, s'il vous plait ?

\- J'y viens, attendez. Je disais donc que je me rappelais que plusieurs fois, notre père organisait des petits concerts, si l'on puit dire, afin que ses invités découvrent les voix de mes sœurs. Constanze se plaçait au clavicorde, lorsque mon père ne le faisait pas, et elle chantait avec Aloysia et Josefa. C'était magnifique. Ma mère et mon pauvre papa espéraient ainsi que le talent de mes sœurs soit reconnu, et qu'elles obtiennent des demandes de concerts à la Cour ou pour de riches familles amatrices de musique. Parfois, cela fonctionnait, mais malheureusement pour Constanze, seules Josy et Aly étaient demandées. Elles gagnaient assez d'argent pour que ces semaines-là, ma mère puisse préparer à nos invités du jeudi des festins plus importants qu'à l'ordinaire. »

Sophie s'arrêta quelques minutes, essoufflée. Son enthousiasme à évoquer ses sœurs était plus grand que sa capacité à respirer, et elle avait trop tendance à oublier qu'elle allait vers ses 81 ans.

« Pouvez-vous m'apporter le verre d'eau qui est sur la table du salon, je vous prie ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Novello. »

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, une minuscule pièce où ne trônaient qu'une table en bois, une chaise et une pendule, d'où il rapporta un verre d'eau quasiment vide que Sophie but presque d'un trait avant de le poser à côté d'elle.

« Je vous remercie. Vous avez sans doute vu la pendule qui se trouve dans mon salon ?

\- Oui madame, pourquoi ?

\- Elle appartenait à mon père. Afin que Wolfgang puisse faire un voyage pour un concert, Constanze avait gagé cette horloge familiale pour en tirer de l'argent. Elle a beaucoup regretté cela, mais elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son mari. Elle l'a retrouvée par hasard quelques années plus tard, après la mort de Wolfgang. Elle devait meubler son appartement pour la visite de Süssmayer et son amie, la baronne Waldstätten, qui l'avait rachetée sans savoir d'où elle venait, l'avait prêtée à ma sœur. Devant ses larmes et ses souvenirs, elle lui en a fait cadeau, et cette pendule n'a plus quitté Stanzi jusqu'à sa mort. Vous voyez, M. Novello, tout ici est un morceau d'histoire de mes sœurs ou de mon beau-frère.

\- Merci de m'avoir raconté cette anecdote, Madame, conclut-il en achevant d'écrire une ligne.

\- Je vous en prie. A présent, je vais vous raconter la première visite de Mozart chez nous, un jeudi soir. Notre père avait entendu parler de ce génie de la musique, qui avait sur charmer l'Impératrice Marie-Thérèse et sa fille, Marie-Antoinette, encore une enfant à cette époque. Il lui tardait donc que Mozart vienne jusqu'à Mannheim, afin de lui lancer une invitation à souper à la maison, un jeudi soir. La providence dut l'entendre ce jour-là, car peu de temps après, il apprit par un client, ou un ami, je ne me rappelle plus, que le jeune Mozart se dirigeait vers Paris, mais qu'il voulait faire un détour par Mannheim auparavant. Mon père le rencontra et l'invita chez nous, pour le jeudi suivant. Le soir où mon futur beau-frère devait venir, mon père s'affairait dans tous les sens. Il espérait fortement que Mozart composerait pour mes sœurs, notamment Aloysia, des chansons qui la feraient entrer à l'opéra. Tout était prêt, lorsque ce soir d'hiver 1777, Wolfgang arriva avec sa mère et d'autres invités. Il semblait à la fois perdu et content de se faire des relations à Mannheim où il cherchait un emploi, tandis que sa mère, Frau Mozart, était clairement mécontente de cette visite, qu'elle jugeait inutile pour son fils. Il était venu les mains vides, mais participa activement à la soirée. Je le soupçonnais même d'avoir trop peu d'argent pour manger à sa faim tant il avait d'appétit ! Les gâteaux, les tourtes et les viandes sont partis à une vitesse folle, comme l'alcool d'ailleurs ! Avec les années, je me rends simplement compte que c'était l'appétit de la jeunesse, plus qu'un manque d'argent. Après le repas très festif, mon père a emmené les invités vers le clavicorde pour que ce génie de la musique nous fasse découvrir un extrait de l'opéra qu'il composait. C'était magnifique, sublime même ! Un talent bien réel, trop vite étouffé par la jalousie de ses rivaux, mon pauvre beau-frère était malheureusement trop doué pour plaire au grand nombre. C'est ce soir-là, je crois, qu'il remarqua Aloysia, et que sont nés ses sentiments pour elle. Il ne regardait ni Josefa, ni Constanze, ni moi-même. Et pour tout vous dire, nous ne le regardions pas non plus, tout du moins pas de cet œil-là. Je pense surtout qu'avant ma sœur, il vit sa voix, et reconnut en elle un grand talent de cantatrice. Je revois cette scène aujourd'hui comme si je l'avais vécue hier. Il avait même parié avec Aly que si elle parvenait à déchiffrer la partition qu'il venait de lui montrer, et à la chanter parfaitement de bout en bout, il lui écrirait un aria, rien que pour elle. Et bien entendu, elle a réussi ! Il a passé le reste de la soirée à observer ma sœur, Wolfgang était déjà sous le charme. Quelques jours plus tard, il est revenu chez nous avec l'aria pour Aloysia, elle était ravie et très fière d'elle. Mais elle le méritait ! Pour en revenir à Constanze, comme je vous l'ai dit, elle ne voyait absolument pas en Wolfgang un amour possible. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait que quinze ans, et ne pensait pas à cela. Il était plus âgé qu'elle, et s'intéressait à Aloysia, elle était d'ailleurs bien contente pour eux. Ma sœur a toujours été très discrète, ma mère disait de Stanzi qu'elle se confondait avec les meubles de la maison ! Ce n'était pas une description charitable qu'elle faisait là de Constanze, mais à vrai dire, cela ne m'étonnait pas de ma mère. Elle avait son caractère et ses préférences, qui allaient à Aloysia. Et surtout, je crois qu'elle n'a aimé réellement ma sœur que lorsqu'elle eut son premier enfant. Plusieurs fois elle achetait des jolies choses, comme des babioles, des tissus, des pinces à cheveux, mais jamais aucune n'était pour Constanze. J'avais mal au cœur pour elle mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas faire grand-chose. »


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie s'arrêta de nouveau dans son récit. Elle se doutait parfaitement que la vie entière, dans ses moindres détails, de sa sœur, était ce qui intéressait Novello, mais comment pouvait-elle tout lui raconter ? Cela lui prendrait des heures, des jours mêmes ! Ainsi, la vieille femme préféra ne raconter que les passages les plus importants de la vie de sa sœur, et quelques anecdotes intéressantes. Si d'autres éléments lui revenaient en mémoire, elle n'hésiterait pas à les raconter à son visiteur, mais pour le moment, elle allait à l'essentiel. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle continua son histoire.

« Comme vous l'aurez probablement noté, la première rencontre de Constanze avec Wolfgang ne fut pas un coup de foudre, bien au contraire. Si je devais résumer les relations de chacune avec Mozart, je dirai que Josefa était sa muse, il lui a composé de nombreux rôles d'opéra, et notamment celui de la Reine de la Nuit dans la Flûte Enchantée. Elle était magnifique dans ce rôle ! Aloysia était son premier amour. C'est l'impatience de ma sœur qui a tout perdu pour eux, pourtant il l'aimait vraiment, passionnément, il aurait tout fait pour elle à cette époque ! Constanze était bien sûr sa femme, mais elle a été son amie auparavant. Je pense qu'il l'aimait profondément et sincèrement, mais différemment d'Aloysia. Stanzi était sa femme, son petit joyau, et il ne s'en serait séparé pour rien au monde alors qu'Aloysia était le symbole de la femme parfaite, presque inaccessible. Quant à moi, j'étais son amie et sa confidente. Quand je l'ai connu, j'avais 14 ans. J'étais une enfant pour lui, mais une enfant vive d'esprit, il me l'a souvent dit. Wolfgang aimait beaucoup parler avec moi, il m'a écrit de nombreuses lettres. Comme nous sentions aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'à part de l'amitié, rien ne nous lierait, nous étions devenu vraiment sincères l'un envers l'autre. Il me racontait ses soucis de jeune homme, me demandait de lui parler de ma sœur lorsqu'il ne pouvait la voir à cause de ma mère, et puis je les aidais souvent l'un et l'autre. Nos plus belles heures ont été celles passées tous les trois chez ma mère à l'Œil de Dieu, puis plus tard lorsque je leur rendais visite, notre entente était excellente ! »

Sophie s'arrêta alors un instant dans son récit, son invité étant en pleine rédaction. Lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il posa sa plume sur une petite table pour recharger son encrier, la vieille femme repris le cours de son histoire.

« Après la rencontre d'Aloysia et de Wolfgang, Constanze et lui se sont croisés plusieurs fois chez mes parents, lorsqu'il venait voir ma sœur, ou lors d'autres jeudis soir. Wolfgang venait souvent dans notre modeste demeure pour travailler le répertoire d'Aly en vue d'une série de concerts qu'ils ont donnée pour la Princesse Wilhelmine d'Orange-Nassau dans son château de Kïrchheim-Boland. Ce fut un énorme succès auquel nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu assister, mais qui a rendu, je le pense, Wolfgang encore plus épris de ma sœur et de son talent. Ainsi, lorsqu'il nous apprit son amour pour Aly, et le fait qu'ils souhaitaient se marier, nous en fumes tous ravis, Stanzi également, d'ailleurs. Mais très vite, Frau Mozart, par l'intermédiaire de son père, l'obligea à partir pour Paris. Ce furent de longs mois pendant lesquels nous ne le vîmes plus, seule Aloysia nous donnait des nouvelles grâce aux lettres qu'elle recevait. Pour Josefa, Constanze et moi, c'était un vide. A force de le voir, nous en avions fait un ami, un frère. Mes sœurs se consolaient dans la musique, je pense même qu'elles ont fini par oublier son absence, et à reprendre leur vie normale. Aloysia a même fini par l'oublier ! De toute façon, entre le départ de Wolfgang et son retour quatre ans après, nous dûmes affronter plusieurs évènements. Tout d'abord, Aly fut engagée à l'opéra - ce qui en soit est une excellente nouvelle ! - mais il nous fallut abandonner notre appartement de Mannheim, que nous avions toujours connu, pour un autre à Munich. Ensuite, au bout d'un an, nous avons dû partir à Vienne où un nouveau contrat attendait ma sœur, au Burgtheater. Ce fut un grand changement, mais finalement, pas si pénible que l'on aurait pu croire, puisque cela a abouti à notre auberge de l'Œil de Dieu qui se situait à Petersplatz n°557 et qui nous fit vivre pendant plusieurs années. Mais le pire était à venir. Mon père décéda subitement en 1779, peu après notre déménagement. Je pense que la fin de notre vie allemande, les changements et les soucis ont eu raison de sa santé. Il n'y avait plus de jeudis soirs, moins d'amis, beaucoup de difficultés, et son corps n'a pas pu suivre. Nous étions toutes malheureuses, mais la plus touchée fut certainement Josefa. Elle était très proche de notre père, et se consolait de sa mort dans la musique et la chanson, plus que jamais. Aloysia se réfugiait dans ses rôles à l'opéra, tandis que Constanze et moi-même nous soutenions, comme à notre habitude. Cette année de 1779 fut pénible, Wolfgang nous envoya ses condoléances, et nous les reçûmes avec d'autant plus de peine que lui-même avait perdu sa mère un an auparavant. Le dernier évènement fut l'annonce d'Aloysia, en 1780, lorsqu'elle rompit ses fiançailles avec Wolfgang, pour épouser l'un des locataires de notre maison d'hôtes, Josef Lange. Comme je plains encore mon pauvre beau-frère ! Chaque jour ou presque, ma sœur recevait des lettres de lui. Elle semblait tellement éplorée de son départ qu'elle faisait peine à voir, mon cœur se serrait de la voir si triste. Et puis peu à peu, elle a délaissé les courriers de Wolfgang. Lorsque nous lui donnions les lettres déposées par le cavalier du relai de poste, elle nous regardait comme si nous lui apportions une chose étonnante, la prenait et la jetait sur notre petite commode dans le corridor d'entrée, elle ne les lisait même plus. Elle n'a pas eu la patience d'attendre le retour de Wolfgang à Vienne et en outre elle avait obtenu de lui ce qu'elle voulait : une place de cantatrice à l'opéra, or la renommée de mon beau-frère et leurs concerts chez la Princesse d'Orange-Nassau ont été les éléments déclencheurs de ce succès. Mais elle ne l'a jamais dit à Mozart, qui lui a tout fait pour rentrer en hâte à Munich où nous résidions alors. C'était le soir de Noël, il lui avait rapporté un aria composé pour elle, _Popoli di Tessaglia_, qu'Aloysia dédaigna totalement. Elle se railla fort de lui, le comparant à un domestique à cause de sa tenue de deuil. Humilié en public, il ne lui pardonna jamais cette offense, et ce culte qu'il vouait à Aloysia s'est peu à peu changé en haine. Il quitta la pièce fou de rage en hurlant « tous ceux qui ne m'aiment pas, je les emmerde ! », c'était en 1778 et nous ne le revîmes plus avant qu'il ne prenne une chambre à notre Œil de Dieu trois ans plus tard. Ainsi, ma sœur, qui avait rencontré ce comédien et peintre amateur veuf depuis peu, avait remplacé sur scène et dans le lit conjugal feue Madame Lange. Elle attendait même un enfant de lui, une petite fille née en 1781, Maria Anna Sabina. Cette nouvelle choqua ma mère, et nous étonna d'autant plus que nous ne connaissions pas cet aspect de notre sœur. Mais ma mère sut en tirer profit, puisque sous l'influence de son ami, Johann Thorwart, elle fit un chantage à Aloysia et Lange : s'il voulait épouser ma sœur, il devrait payer une rente ! Ce qu'il fit… Caecilia Weber avait l'art et la manière de gagner facilement de l'argent, elle l'a montré plus tard lorsque Constanze et Wolfgang ont commencé à se fréquenter… Le mariage fut donc organisé en toute hâte car il ne fallait pas que ma nièce vienne au monde avant qu'Aly ne soit Mme Lange. Ma mère était atrocement déçue de voir que ma sœur avait détruit ses chances d'incarner les héroïnes des opéras de Mozart uniquement par impatience et par vanité, mais comme le succès d'Aly ne se fit pas attendre, et qu'après la naissance de sa fille elle connut rapidement gloire et argent, ma mère oublia et se concentra sur les trois filles qui lui restaient, tout en guettant l'argent qu'Aloysia nous envoyait tous les mois. »


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie marqua une nouvelle pause. Son souffle était moins fort qu'elle ne le voudrait, elle avait besoin de respirer, de se lever. A trop rester assise, elle finissait par s'engourdir. Ainsi, la vieille femme se leva en sentant ses os craquer, puis se dirigea devant une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur une grande place. Elle regardait au loin, comme perdue dans ses pensées, en souriant à un être invisible que Novello avait pourtant tenté d'apercevoir.

« A quoi songez-vous, madame ?

\- A ma sœur, M. Novello. Comme je vous l'avais dit, Constanze et moi avons vécu ensemble, après la mort de son deuxième mari. Et en revoyant cette place, en bas de mon immeuble, je pense à elle, lorsque nous allions faire nos courses, ou simplement nous promener. Elle me manque atrocement, depuis deux ans qu'elle est morte, je ressens comme un énorme vide. »

Le vieil homme ne savait que répondre à son hôtesse, tant elle semblait lui parler tout en ayant l'esprit ailleurs. Loin de vouloir troubler les pensées de Mme Haibel, il attendait patiemment qu'elle continue son histoire. Depuis qu'elle lui parlait, il avait déjà rempli une bonne dizaine de pages, et il sentait que son papier, sa plume, l'appelaient à en écrire toujours plus. Il l'observa quelques instants, puis il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle se décida à quitter sa fenêtre et ses souvenirs, pour rejoindre le monde des vivants. Une fois réinstallée dans son fauteuil, elle le fixa à son tour puis continua.

« Après le départ d'Aloysia, ma mère s'est entièrement consacrée à notre auberge, afin qu'elle nous rapporte le plus d'argent possible. Depuis la mort de notre père, la misère nous guettait, et ce malgré l'aide financière apportée par Aloysia. Ma mère tenait notre auberge d'une main de maître, elle était presque tyrannique, ce qu'elle avait de toute façon toujours été, malgré quelques moments de tendresse. Elle traitait assez mal Constanze qui malgré tout se laissait faire, à vrai dire elle n'avait pas grand choix. Ma sœur était très timide, très réservée et cela n'a pas changé immédiatement, contrairement à son physique : de jeune adolescente dépourvue de formes elle est devenue une jeune fille à la poitrine développée et à la taille menue. Malheureusement, elle se cachait dans ses vieux vêtements raccommodés pour cacher la misère, alors qu'elle aurait pu être merveilleuse dans de jolies robes, si ma mère avait accepté de lui en acheter. Par conséquent, ma sœur les cousait elle-même, fort bien d'ailleurs. Les tâches que Stanzi devait accomplir à la maison étaient toujours les mêmes : les petits déjeuners, les lits, le linge et le ménage. Nous avions des petites bonnes, mais elles se succédaient à une vitesse sans égale, tant les choses à faire étaient pénibles et nombreuses. Ma mère prenait Constanze pour son employée, lui imposait les tâches ménagères, la traitait vraiment très mal. Plus que jamais ma sœur faisait partie des meubles de la maison. Je pense surtout que ma mère reprochait à Stanzi d'être moins jolie qu'Aloysia, plus effacée, avec une voix moins mélodieuse. Pourtant ma sœur, du haut de ses 19 ans, sans être ravissante, avait du charme, et une belle voix. Si ma mère avait vécu assez longtemps pour le voir, elle aurait constaté que c'est grâce à sa belle voix puissante que Constanze a pu vivre, en donnant des concerts ! En outre, elle avait conservé de ses traits enfantins ce visage en forme de cœur, un petit nez fin et un air moqueur et souriant. Même si Stanzi avait un caractère très souple et était d'une discrétion presque maladive, elle avait énormément de qualités que ma mère semblait se faire un devoir d'ignorer. Ma sœur en souffrait, elle-même qui avait pourtant toujours souhaité garder sa famille unie autour d'elle rêvait de liberté et de grand air. Notre mère était devenue trop protectrice, trop présente, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme.

\- Sa vie n'était pas simple. A-t-elle changé lorsque Mozart est arrivé chez vous ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde, ou plutôt, pas immédiatement, pas comme vous l'entendez. Wolfgang est revenu chez nous au début de l'année 1781. Il venait de démissionner du service de l'archevêque Colloredo contre l'avis de son père, et espérait trouver en notre auberge le calme et la tranquillité nécessaire à ses courriers et ses compositions. Josefa s'occupait de préparer les repas et Constanze s'octroya le soin de sa chambre, de ses habits et de sa santé en général. Elle m'a confié avoir commencé à ressentir de l'amour pour Wolfgang lorsqu'il était venu à Munich pour voir Aloysia. Cet amour n'a fait qu'évoluer pendant trois ans. Entre temps, elle avait grandi, c'était une femme, et une musicienne, le génie de cet homme pourtant peu avantagé par la nature, sa douceur et un certain charme qui se dégageaient de sa personne ont dû la faire succomber. Ainsi, elle postait ses lettres pour son père et pour le Kapellmeister de Salzbourg afin que Colloredo accepte enfin sa démission. Un peu plus tard, Wolfgang est tombé malade et ma sœur l'a soigné avec toute la tendresse et l'affection qu'il était possible de donner sans avouer au grand jour ses sentiments. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle l'aimait et la poussais chaque jour à le lui avouer, mais elle s'y refusait catégoriquement. Stanzi était persuadée qu'Aloysia occupait toujours son cœur et son esprit et que jamais il ne pourrait éprouver à son égard de doux sentiments. Ainsi, j'ai tout fait pour que, dès Wolfgang guéri, ma sœur passe du temps avec lui. J'étais jeune mais romantique, et surtout je comprenais à quel point Stanzi était déchirée de ne pas le voir l'aimer comme elle l'aimait, d'autant plus qu'il était à ce moment-là affairé à l'écriture de son opéra L'enlèvement au sérail, peu de choses à part cela ne comptaient pour lui.

\- Dans ce cas, comment êtes-vous parvenue à les faire s'avouer leurs sentiments ?

\- De façon fort simple, M. Novello. Adolescente, j'étais vive d'esprit et astucieuse ! Et surtout je ne manquais pas de fantaisie ! ajouta-t-elle en riant. Je pense que les explications de Stanzi dans son journal valent mieux que mille mots sortant de ma bouche. Je vais vous lire le passage… »

Sophie Haibel tendit alors son bras vers la boîte gravée aux initiales de sa sœur et en sortit son journal intime, un épais livre dont la couverture en tissu était ternie par le temps, son jaune poussin avait viré au jaune pâle usé et sali, et les pages étaient jaunies par les années écoulées. La vieille femme l'ouvrit, chercha la bonne page, le tout sous le regard fasciné du visiteur, et arriva enfin au bon passage. Elle prit alors son souffle et se mit à lire.

_« Vienne, le 3 avril 1781_

_Bien cher journal,_

_Je n'ai guère eu le temps de te confier mes pensées ces derniers temps, tant j'ai eu de travail à accomplir dans notre auberge. Plus que jamais Maman est sur notre dos à Sophie et moi, et surtout depuis ce fameux jour… Oh mon cher petit journal, je ressens de la joie, de l'émotion et une si grande timidité à te confier cela, et pourtant il le faut ! Tu es mon confident le plus sincère…_

_C'était il y a une semaine… Wolfgang revenait d'un entretien avec son ami, Gottlieb Stefani, pour son Enlèvement au sérail. Si empressé et joyeux qu'il était de l'avancement du projet, il nous a raconté à Sophie et moi-même les derniers éléments ajoutés par Monsieur Stefani ainsi que le début du premier acte. Je n'y tenais plus, mon admiration pour celui qui occupe mon cœur depuis trois mois déjà était vive. Timidement, je lui ai exposé la joie que je partageais avec lui, joie si sincère mais ô combien refoulée. Et s'il apprenait que je l'aime ? Honte… Affreuse honte… Etre aimé par la sœur moche après avoir adulé la sœur belle, pourquoi tournerait-il son doux regard si bleu vers moi ? Sophie le sait, chaque jour elle essaye me convaincre de lui parler, mais chaque jour elle échoue. Mais je suis certaine, cher journal, qu'elle lui a parlé, je le sens, je le sais…_

_Nous marchions donc sur le Graben lorsque d'un seul coup, Sophie se souvint d'une course oubliée, un lot de partitions que Josy lui avait demandé et qu'elle n'avait pas pris tant la conversation de celui qui fait battre mon cœur était passionnante. Filant discrètement chez le boutiquier, elle nous laissa là, tous deux. Comme j'étais gênée ! Seule avec Wolfgang, je ne l'étais jamais restée, Maman, Josy ou Sophie étaient toujours là. Nous continuâmes donc à longer le Graben pour revenir à la Stephansplatz, marchant lentement. Je fixais mes pieds et je sentais ses yeux se fixer sur moi. Petit journal, rien que d'y penser j'en tremble ! Je frissonne de tout mon être et ma plume vacille sur le papier, sotte que je suis ! Mon – puis-je vraiment dire « mon » ? – Wolferl me contait la suite de ses aventures au Burgtheater avec Monsieur Stefani, faisant de grands gestes afin d'exprimer son contentement, de montrer la masse imposante des futurs décors, et vantant la puissance de l'organe de celle qui aura le rôle-titre, Mademoiselle Catarina Cavalieri. Je ressentis alors une vive jalousie : et s'il l'aimait, elle ? J'avais déjà entendu parler des talents de cantatrice de Mlle Cavalieri, elle fait de l'ombre à ma sœur, et rien que pour cela je l'aime bien, mais sur le moment je ne pus m'empêcher de la haïr : elle allait me voler l'attention et l'amour de celui que j'aimais… J'allais répondre une phrase banale, ce genre de phrases que l'on dit lorsque justement, on n'a rien à dire, lorsque l'on n'approuve pas totalement les paroles que l'on entend… Lorsque je sentis sa main effleurer la mienne. Je m'empourprai et stoppai ma marche dans l'instant, ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire… Heureusement, Wolferl, lui, sut quoi dire et brisa ce silence atrocement gênant : « Je ne veux que la plus grande des cantatrices pour ce rôle qui me tient à cœur, ma chère Constanze… Parce que ce rôle, c'est le vôtre… »._

_Je ne comprenais pas, ou alors je n'osais comprendre ? Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais… Mon cher journal, si tu savais parler, je suis certaine que tu devinerais la fin de mon histoire ! Mais tu n'as pas ce don, alors laisse-moi continuer pour toi. Toute étonnée que j'étais, je levai les yeux sur lui et plongeai mon regard dans son océan bleuté, bleu perçant qui ne peut vous laisser indifférent lorsque vous avez l'immense honneur et la douce joie de passer sous son regard… Il me souriait, et moi, sotte, je ne faisais que rougir en affichant un sourire si niais. Que n'a-t-il fui alors ? A sa place, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter ! Je ne comprenais pas, mais je me forçai à lui répondre malgré tout : « Mon rôle Wolf… Monsieur Mozart ? », dis-je bêtement. J'osais espérer qu'il n'avait point entendu le début de son prénom, et pourtant si. Il semblait ravi que j'eusse prononcé la première syllabe de ce prénom, douce mélodie à mes oreilles et à mon cœur, pauvre cœur si palpitant et affolé. Portant ma main à ses lèvres, il y déposa un baiser qui manqua me faire défaillir. Sous mes jupons mes jambes tremblaient. Sa réponse fut mon coup de massue, celui qui me fit perdre tout équilibre : « Appelle-moi Wolfgang, ma chère, ma douce Constanze… Ce rôle est le tien, mon opéra s'intitulera : 'L'enlèvement au sérail ou Belmonte et Konstanze'. Sois ma Konstanze, laisse-moi être ton Belmonte… ». Je n'osais y croire : et s'il m'aimait ? Oh mon Dieu, cher journal, rien que d'y songer en couchant mes mots sur le papier, je n'ose encore y croire. Et pourtant ! Après cette phrase si chère à mon cœur, inoubliable à jamais, mes jambes cédèrent sous mon maigre poids et ce furent ses mains, douces et chaleureuses mains, qui me rattrapèrent. Me serrant par la taille, il me pressa contre lui et nos lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser que je n'attendais plus, que je n'osais plus espérer. Où es-tu aujourd'hui, chère Aloysia ? Toi qui occupais ses pensées au point qu'il voyage de jour comme de nuit pour te retrouver à Munich un soir de Noël, toi, ô cruelle, qui l'a délaissé pour ton ténor de mari lorsqu'il t'apportait son cœur sur un plateau, toi qui désormais n'es plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour mon Cœur, mon Amour, mon Wolferl… Quelle victoire pour la modeste et discrète Constanze ! Je ne me reconnais plus en ces lignes, cher journal, je m'égare…_

_Oui, mon petit journal, je te le confesse, à toi je le puis, je suis heureuse. Cet instant passé sur le Graben avec Wolfgang fut notre rencontre amoureuse. Avant il ne me connaissait qu'à peine, je n'étais que la cadette laide et insignifiante d'Aly, pour moi il était mon ami, mon grand frère. Et puis le jour où il est arrivé dans notre Œil de Dieu, je l'ai redécouvert tandis que lui, cruel génie, m'a à peine saluée. Mais là, nous nous sommes retrouvés et de nouveau rencontrés. Quel bonheur mon cher journal que d'écrire ces lignes si douces, si belles… Je suis encore sur mon petit nuage nommé Wolfgang ! Mais il faut que je finisse mon récit, toi aussi, tu as le droit de le savoir. Après ce doux baiser, je suis restée blottie dans ses bras durant quelques minutes. Je n'y croyais toujours pas, mais sa chaleur, sa façon de me tenir la taille et les mains me disaient combien il m'aimait. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice, un sourire, puis nous continuâmes à marcher, main dans la main. Qu'est-ce qu'une rencontre amoureuse, petit journal ? En soit rien. Une seconde, une minute peut-être. Eh bien moi je peux te le dire : l'instant est cout mais les sentiments et les souvenirs sont l'éternité. A jamais ce moment sera gravé dans mon cœur et ma mémoire et je les emporterai dans mon tombeau._

_A présent, cher journal, cher confident de silence et de papier, je te laisse t'imprégner de mon encre jusqu'à la prochaine fois où je t'ouvrirai. Mon – oui, je peux désormais le dire – Wolfgangerl m'attend._

_C.W. »_


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque Mme Haibel eut terminé de lire le passage écrit par sa sœur, elle reposa le journal sur la table à côté de la boîte et observa Novello, occupé à écrire de nouvelles pages.

« Vous avez eu une excellente idée madame ! Mozart a donc bel et bien écrit cet opéra pour votre aînée ?

\- En doutiez-vous seulement ? « Belmonte et Konstanze », il était évident pour tout le monde dans notre maison que ce titre était dédié à ma sœur et qu'il se représentait en Belmonte, le fameux Belmonte qui enlève du sérail – ou plutôt de notre auberge – la belle Konstanze éplorée.

\- J'y avais grandement songé mais je préférais avoir votre point de vue. Une bien jolie preuve d'amour que voilà !

\- Je partage votre avis. Ma sœur a eu son nom dans un opéra de Mozart, je ne peux en dire autant d'Aloysia, et ce malgré toutes les compositions qu'il lui a dédiées.

\- Et comment votre mère a-t-elle réagi à la nouvelle ?

\- Ma sœur l'évoque dans son journal : elle ne nous a plus lâchées. Une partie d'elle-même était fière qu'une autre de ses filles soit mise à l'honneur par Wolfgang, mais elle savait que leur déclaration mutuelle en pleine rue allait faire jaser les âmes bien pensantes de Vienne, ce qui n'a pas manqué ! Quant à moi, j'étais le serpent qui avait poussé Eve vers Adam… Ma sœur passait de plus en plus de temps avec Wolfgang, leur commerce amoureux allait bon train et cela arriva jusqu'aux oreilles paternelles du vieux Léopold. Il se figurait que Stanzi n'était qu'une Aloysia en plus jeune, ainsi la relation de son génie de fils avec une autre Weber, vous pensez bien que cela ne lui a pas plu ! Il a tout fait pour que Wolfgang déménage loin de notre Œil de Dieu, loin de Constanze… Ma mère voyait là un gros risque, celui de perdre une nouvelle occasion de marier l'une de ses filles à Mozart. C'est là qu'intervint le tuteur de Stanzi, ce parvenu de Johann Thorwart, le même qui avait fait du chantage à Lange et Aloysia. Je ne sais par quel moyen il est parvenu à faire signer à Wolfgang cette promesse de mariage si ignoble. Constanze était outrée, folle de rage d'une telle attitude si grossière ! En signant, Wolfi se condamnait lui-même soit à épouser ma sœur dans les trois ans à venir, soit à verser une rente de 300 florins à ma mère. Stanzi prit le document et le déchira en mille morceaux, puis jeta le tout aux pieds de ma mère, qui désormais considérait la signature de Wolfgang comme une promesse faite sur l'honneur, puisque plus aucun papier n'attestait qu'il avait accepté le marché. C'est à cette occasion que ma sœur fit la connaissance d'une amie de mon beau-frère, la Baronne Martha Waldstätten. Bien que de mœurs légères et quelques fois courtisée par le vieux Mozart, elle était une amie sincère de ma sœur et de Wolferl, et les a aidés de nombreuses fois, comme lorsqu'elle a financé une large partie de leur mariage, ou après la mort de Wolfgang.

\- J'ai lu que votre sœur était allée chez elle souvent, avant son mariage, est-ce vrai ?

\- On ne peut plus vrai, M. Novello ! Ma mère voulait garder la main mise sur Constanze et passait son temps à la rabaisser plus bas que terre. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle avait avant tout du travail dans notre auberge et que de toute façon Mozart finirait par la délaisser, elle ne croyait absolument pas en la sincérité de leur amour. Lassée, ma sœur a pris ses affaires et est partie vivre dans le petit appartement de Wolfgang, situé proche de chez nous, à Graben 1175. Je fus très triste de son départ et elle me manquait, comme à Josefa qui pourtant ne perdait pas une occasion de défendre les propos de ma mère à l'égard de Stanzi.

\- Et quelle fut la réaction de Herr Mozart ?

\- Il n'aimait pas ma sœur, il ne l'a jamais aimée ni même respectée pour ce qu'elle était : la femme de son fils et la mère de ses petits-enfants. Il n'a pas non plus aimé Aloysia auparavant mais là il avait plus de raisons. Pour faire accepter son amour pour Constanze à son père, Wolfgang lui a écrit une longue lettre pour lui montrer à quel point elle était la femme idéale pour lui. Dedans, le portrait fait de ma sœur est peu flatteur, mais il fallait montrer au vieux Mozart la différence entre Constanze et Aloysia. Je vais vous lire quelques passages que ma sœur a rapportés dans son journal intime. »

Sophie tendit alors son bras tremblant vers la table basse et attrapa le journal, puis chercha la bonne page et se mit à lire quelques morceaux choisis.

« Ah, voilà ! Cela date de l'automne 1781. Ma sœur a écrit ici la description qu'il fait de chacune de nous : '_Maintenant, qui est donc l'objet de mon amour. Ne vous alarmez pas, là non plus, je vous en prie quand même pas une Weber ? Si, une Weber – pas Josefa – pas Sophie – mais Constanze celle du milieu. Jamais je n'ai rencontré dans une seule famille une telle disparité de caractères. L'aînée est une personne paresseuse, grossière et fausse, plus rusée qu'un renard. La Lange est fausse, méchante et ce n'est qu'une coquette. La plus jeune est encore trop jeune pour être quelque chose. Elle n'est qu'une gentille créature, mais trop légère ! Dieu la préserve de la séduction.'_

\- Ce n'est pas flatteur pour vos sœurs et vous ! s'étonna Novello, franchement surpris d'une telle façon de s'exprimer.

\- Wolfgang ne cherchait pas à l'être. Il voulait montrer à son père combien ma sœur était la plus idéale parmi nous toutes. Je ne lui ai jamais tenu rigueur des propos me concernant, il ne les pensait pas sincèrement. Pour Josefa ce fut la même chose, sa fausseté et sa paresse étaient réelles, mais le reste fut rajouté pour augmenter son aspect médiocre.

\- Et pour Madame Lange ?

\- Pour Aloysia cependant il a été le plus sincère du monde, il ne lui a jamais pardonné son humiliation à Munich !

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit à propos de Constanze ?

\- Ma sœur l'a recopié mot pour mot dans son journal : _'Celle du milieu, c'est-à-dire ma bonne et chère Constanze – la martyre parmi elles et justement peut-être pour cette raison celle qui a le meilleur cœur, la plus habile, en un mot la meilleure. Elle s'occupe de tout à la maison mais ne saurait les satisfaire. Oh mon excellent père ! Je pourrais vous écrire des pages entières si je voulais décrire toutes les scènes qui nous ont été faites à tous deux dans cette maison. Si vous le désirez, je le ferai dans une prochaine lettre. Mais avant de vous délivrer de mon bavardage, il faut que je vous familiarise un peu avec le caractère de ma Constanze bien-aimée. Elle n'est pas laide mais elle n'est toutefois rien moins que belle. Toute sa beauté réside en deux petits yeux noirs et une belle taille. Elle n'a pas de vivacité d'esprit mais suffisamment de sain entendement pour remplir ses devoirs d'épouse et de mère. Elle n'est pas portée à la dépense, c'est absolument faux. Au contraire, elle est habituée à être mal vêtue. Car le peu que la mère pouvait faire pour ses enfants, elle l'a fait pour les deux autres, mais jamais pour elle. C'est vrai qu'elle aimerait être habillée gentiment et proprement, mais sans luxe. Elle est en mesure de se faire la plupart des choses dont une femme a besoin et elle se coiffe elle-même tous les jours. Elle sait tenir un ménage et a le meilleur cœur du monde – je l'aime et elle m'aime de tout cœur ! Dites-moi si je peux souhaiter meilleure femme ?'_

\- Rien de flatteur ici non plus.

\- Précisément. Comme je vous l'ai déjà raconté, il fallait montrer à quel point Stanzi était aux antipodes d'Aly, combien l'une était coquette lorsque l'autre se vêtissait et se coiffait pauvrement, combien l'aînée avait un mauvais fond quand la cadette était noble de cœur.

\- Et Léopold Mozart a accepté ? Je puis en déduire que cela a fonctionné, puisque votre sœur et Mozart se sont mariés.

\- Sa réponse a longtemps tardé à arriver. Ma sœur vivait dans la crainte d'un refus qui repousserait encore ses noces, mon beau-frère guettait le courrier chaque jour. Finalement ils n'ont pas attendu l'accord paternel de Herr Mozart et ont fait rédiger leur contrat de mariage sans la réponse, qui est arrivée peu après leur mariage et de façon positive.

\- Malgré son aversion pour votre sœur ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu ainsi motiver le père de Mozart ?

\- Je l'ignore. Sans doute la certitude qu'après avoir renoncé à Aloysia par sa faute, cette fois-ci il ne le ferait pas pour Constanze. Il a sans doute préféré accepter et conserver une bonne entente avec son fils plutôt qu'un refus qui aurait abouti malgré tout à un mariage et à une crise familiale.

\- Je comprends mieux, sourit-il. Et la sœur de Wolfgang, Maria Anna, qu'en pensait-elle ?

\- Une excellente question M. Novello ! se mit à rire la vieille femme. Mlle Mozart n'a jamais aimé non plus sa belle-sœur, mais sans jamais chercher à la connaître. Il lui suffisait seulement de connaître l'opinion de son père pour s'en faire une parole d'évangile et l'écouter. Tandis que ma sœur lui écrivait de charmantes lettres afin de s'en faire une sœur, une amie, Maria Anna l'ignorait et ne répondait qu'en de rares occasions des banalités d'usage. »


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie Haibel reposa alors le journal resté ouvert et se servit un nouveau chocolat.

« Mais revenons-en à ma sœur et à son installation chez Wolfgang. Stanzi a donc préféré partir vivre avec son fiancé, ce qui me semblait tout à fait normal ! Mais cela n'a pas plu à ma mère qui n'attendait même plus la bénédiction de Herr Mozart. Un jour, je dus aller en hâte dans l'appartement de Wolfgang pour le prévenir : Thorwart et Maman avaient de nouveau ourdi un mauvais coup, ils souhaitaient envoyer la police chercher ma sœur. Elle partit donc vivre dans l'hôtel particulier de la Baronne Waldstätten jusqu'à ce que notre mère se calme et que le contrat de mariage soit réalisé. Après tous ces évènements, les colères de Maman et le zèle de Thorwart, ce fut avec joie que j'aidai ma sœur à enfiler sa robe et son chapeau de mariée, le 4 août 1782. Le mariage eut lieu au Stephansdom de Vienne. Pour son plus grand chagrin, quatre personnes manquaient à l'appel ce jour-là : notre père, trop tôt parti Aloysia, à la fois en proie au regret et à une nouvelle grossesse Léopold Mozart dont nous attendions encore l'accord au mariage et naturellement sa fille Nannerl. La cérémonie fut cependant magnifique, et je trouvais Stanzi et Wolfgang beaux. Le mariage de ma sœur reste l'un de mes plus agréables souvenirs. Ma sœur était émue aux larmes tout comme Wolfgang. Je ne les ai jamais autant vus pleurer de bonheur. Même ma mère était ravie ce jour-là, et fut d'une humeur joyeuse du matin jusqu'au soir ! La fête du mariage se déroula dans le domaine campagnard de la Baronne, au nord de Vienne. Ce fut somptueux ! Martha Waldstätten n'avait pas hésité à ouvrir les lacets de sa bourse pour offrir à ses amis un mariage magnifique, avec de nombreuses lumières, des tables fleuries au possible et la musique de Wolfgang jouée par des musiciens de talent. »

La vieille femme souriait franchement à l'évocation de ce souvenir, mais déchanta lorsqu'une quinte de toux la secoua. Novello se leva pour lui servir un verre d'eau, qu'il lui apporta. Une nouvelle fois, l'enchaînement du récit et l'engouement suscité par l'évocation de ses souvenirs eurent raison du souffle de Sophie, qui le reprit peu à peu après avoir bu doucement l'eau apportée par son visiteur.

« Allez-vous mieux ?

\- Oui, la toux passe, merci beaucoup pour ce verre d'eau. Je ne devrais pas aller aussi vite ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie reposa le verre à côté d'elle et prit quelques minutes pour se reposer et ne plus rien dire. De son côté, Novello mettait de l'ordre dans ses notes, et rangeait au fur et à mesure les papiers déjà remplis d'encre. Lorsqu'elle se sentit soulagée et prête à reprendre, Mme Haibel recommença son histoire.

« Après leur mariage, Stanzi et Wolfgang s'installèrent dans un appartement sur le Graben, à Hohe Brücke n°367. C'était un petit logement modeste mais cela suffisait largement pour un jeune couple qui n'avait pas encore beaucoup d'argent. Ma sœur se retrouva rapidement enceinte et mis au monde son petit Raimund Léopold le 17 juin 1783. Elle dut néanmoins le confier à sa petite domestique, car Léopold Mozart réclamait la visite de son fils et il était naturellement impensable d'emmener un nourrisson durant un aussi long voyage et séjour. Ma sœur a bien vite regretté ! Non seulement l'accueil de cette belle-famille fut glacial, autant de la part de Herr Mozart que de Nannerl, mais en plus son fils mourut durant leur absence, au mois d'août de la même année. Ma pauvre Stanzi était inconsolable, et aucune parole de soutien de vint de la part de son beau-père ou de sa belle-sœur. C'est dès cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte de leur aversion à son égard et commença à le leur rendre. Par ailleurs, Wolfgang avait compris lui aussi que son père et sa sœur n'aimaient pas sa femme, et les courriers qu'ils se sont envoyés dès lors n'étaient plus que pour des banalités d'usage. Un autre point a blessé ma sœur durant ce séjour. Elle a chanté pour la Saint Armand, à l'abbaye de Saint-Pierre, une œuvre de son époux, et fort bien d'après ce qu'ils m'ont raconté ! Aucun commentaire, aucun compliment n'est venu de Léopold ou Nannerl Mozart. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que Constanze fut ravie de retourner chez elle à Vienne, et ce malgré le vide laissé par la mort de son fils.

\- Il me semble que c'est là que votre mère a commencé à réellement aider et aimer votre sœur, non ?

\- Oui. Dès la naissance de Raimund, ma mère s'est retrouvé une âme maternelle et surtout un amour réel pour ses petits-enfants. Elle n'a jamais été aussi proche de Stanzi, et je pense même qu'un brin de fierté a germé en elle. Elle a su racheter ses erreurs passées par ses bienfaits auprès de ma sœur, de ses enfants et de Wolfgang lorsqu'il en eut besoin. En échange, il lui offrait régulièrement du café et du sucre, ce qui était une denrée rare et coûteuse, preuve de l'excellent fond de Wolfgang !

\- Il ne rechignait jamais devant une dépense pour aider ceux qu'il aimait, je me trompe ?

\- Pas du tout. Payer des choses inutiles et suivre la mode n'étaient pas à son habitude, même s'il devait parfois actualiser sa garde-robe pour ses représentations à la Cour. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille ou ses amis, il essayait de leur faire plaisir, d'où le café pour ma mère et les cures de Stanzi à Baden. Elles étaient très coûteuses mais nécessaires à ma sœur qui avait des ulcères variqueux aux jambes, le simple contact de ses robes la faisait parfois souffrir le martyr et seules les eaux nauséabondes de Baden parvenaient à la guérir. Elle devait souvent garder le lit tant ses jambes lui faisaient mal, et ses grossesses ne l'ont pas vraiment aidée, elles étaient assez rapprochées. Ce sont ces fameuses cures qui ont valu à ma sœur cette réputation de femme dépensière, qui malgré la situation difficile de son couple préférait partir à Baden avec l'élève de son mari, ce Franz Xaver Süssmayr, _Snaï_, comme l'appelait Wolfgang, ou encore _Trou du cul_. »


	9. Chapter 9

Sophie se mit alors à rire, en voyant le visage déconfit, presque choqué de son visiteur. Se redressant sur son fauteuil, elle entreprit alors d'expliquer ce nom.

« Ne soyez pas si choqué M. Novello ! Mon beau-frère avait un humour particulier, bien à lui, mais aucunement blessant. Ce surnom venait de la bouche de ce Süssmayr, en forme de cul de poule. Jamais, ou presque, il n'a pensé de mal de lui, pourtant il aurait bien du !

\- Pour quelle raison madame ?

\- Süssmayr a trahi Wolfgang en fournissant à Salieri les copies des œuvres de mon beau-frère. Stanzi m'a raconté que durant tout le temps ou Wolferl a accordé sa confiance à cet âne, celui-ci le lui a rendu en donnant son travail à ce rival qui lui fut si néfaste. Mais nous allons bien trop vite dans mon récit M. Novello ! Permettez-moi de reprendre le fil de l'histoire de ma sœur, si vous me le permettez.

\- Mais je vous en prie, sourit le vieil homme en rangeant une nouvelle pile de feuilles dans sa mallette.

\- Revenons donc au retour viennois de ma sœur, après la mort de son fils. Je voyais fréquemment ma sœur à cette époque-là. A peine revenue de son voyage qu'elle apprenait une nouvelle grossesse. Elle sortait peu, guettait Wolfgang, tout à ses académies de musique qui formaient leur principal revenu, et recevait mes visites et celles de la baronne Waldstätten avec joie et impatience. Ils en étaient alors à leur troisième appartement. Ma sœur et mon beau-frère n'ont fait que changer d'appartements tout au long de leur vie, tout d'abord pour de plus beaux et luxueux, propres à recevoir des invités pour des fêtes et des soirées musicales, puis pour de plus en plus petits et pauvres afin de correspondre à leurs très maigres revenus. Ma sœur a connu la gloire et l'ivresse de la fortune après L'Enlèvement au sérail, cela a un peu continué lors des premières représentations des Nozze de Figaro, mais malheureusement le succès ne dura pas, et maintes fois ils durent déménager, gager leurs meubles et emprunter à des amis, des _frères_, comme disait Wolfgang.

\- Vous faites une allusion à la franc-maçonnerie ?

\- En effet. Je ne m'y suis jamais intéressée, mais Wolfgang en faisait partie et c'est bien ce qu'on lui reprocha durant la Révolution qui secoua la France. Ma sœur aurait souhaité être initiée, comme son époux, pour qui elle aurait tout fait par amour, mais le projet qu'eut mon beau-frère de créer une loge maçonnique féminine ou mixte s'éteignit avec lui. Je ne puis vous en dire davantage à ce sujet, M. Novello, je n'en sais réellement pas plus, les lettres que Stanzi possédait et qui évoquaient cette loge franc-maçonne féminine ont été détruites par ma sœur, et elle m'en a peu parlé, j'étais une _profane_.

\- Je saisis ce que vous voulez dire, Madame, conclut Novello par un sourire. »

Sophie lui adressa à son tour un sourire complice. Même si elle en savait peu sur lui à l'époque où il visita Constanze, elle avait néanmoins appris son appartenance à la franc-maçonnerie. Nul besoin n'était pour elle de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait déjà, et beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Sophie reprit alors son récit.

« La vie de ma sœur et de Wolfgang fut souvent difficile en raison de leurs problèmes financiers, mais la tendresse et l'amour étaient leurs mots d'ordre, ce qui compensait ce manque d'argent. Mon beau-frère n'aurait pas pu se passer de Stanzi, qui le gâtait un peu comme un enfant. Elle le savait déjà assez tracassé par ses opéras, ses soucis de santé et le succès qui partait, pour qu'elle n'en rajouta pas, et fit tout ce qu'elle put pour qu'il ait une vie agréable à la maison. Mon beau-frère appelait Stanzi « Chère excellente petite femme de mon cœur », ce surnom était adorable, et réchauffait le cœur de ma sœur. En outre, il a toujours accueilli chaque nouvelle d'une grossesse avec un immense bonheur, malgré leur argent qui fuyait. Ainsi, l'enfant que ma sœur attendait à son retour de Salzbourg naquit en 1784. C'était Karl Thomas, le premier à survivre à l'enfance. Stanzi mit tous ses espoirs en lui, avant que ne naisse Wowi, ou Franz Xaver Wolfgang, si vous préférez, mais je vous raconterai cela plus tard. Ma sœur occupait ses journées comme elle le pouvait. Lorsqu'elle était enceinte, elle écrivait quelques lettres, son journal, lisait, soutenait Wolfgang lorsqu'il était là, gérait sa maisonnée, notamment avec sa servante, Liserl, qui était sotte à en pleurer. Plus ses grossesses avançaient dans le temps, plus ses journées étaient pénibles. Elle souffrait de ses ulcères variqueux, mais également des coups répétés que lui donnaient ses enfants. Souvent, lorsque Wolfgang donnait des leçons ou s'affairait à la préparation d'un opéra, ma sœur développait de la jalousie à l'encontre des cantatrices qui chantaient pour mon beau-frère. Elle avait d'énormes qualités, mais également deux défauts majeurs : la jalousie et la possessivité. Wolfgang l'aimait, le lui prouvait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire Mme von Trattner, la propriétaire de son second appartement, et une élève de Wolfi, mais également Mlle Cavalieri, alors maîtresse affichée de Salieri, ou encore Nancy Storace. Seules Josepha Auernhammer et Maria Theresia von Paradies ne l'inquiétaient guère : l'une était énorme et sentait mauvais, l'autre était douée mais aveugle et laide. Leurs talents respectifs étaient ce qui intéressait mon beau-frère. Suite à la naissance de Karl, ma sœur eu quatre autres enfants : Johann Léopold, Theresia, Maria Anna et Franz Xaver Wolfgang, dit Wowi. Malheureusement, tous moururent rapidement. Johann ne vécut qu'un mois, Theresia six et Maria Anna à peine quelques heures. A chaque décès, Stanzi et Wolfi étaient fort peinés. C'était un petit ange qui montait au ciel à chaque fois et qui aurait pu, s'ils avaient tous vécus, les rendre heureux.

\- Voyez-vous toujours vos neveux et nièces ?

\- Non. Ils ont chacun leur vie aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'une vieille tante percluse de rhumatismes et sur le point de rendre l'âme. Je reçois quelques rares lettres, j'ai ainsi des nouvelles de leurs enfants. Sabina chante à l'opéra comme Aly, mais avec moins de talent. Josepha, la fille de Josy, s'occupe de ses enfants mais ne touche pas au monde de la musique. Mon pauvre Wowi est hélas décédé deux ans après Stanzi, quant à Karl, il a eu une fille naturelle prénommée Constance, comme sa grand-mère. Un bien bel hommage que ma sœur a énormément apprécié.

\- Vous sembliez bien vous entendre avec les fils de Constanze, je me trompe ?

\- Pas du tout. Lorsque mon beau-frère est mort, ma sœur se sentait totalement perdue. Elle était couverte de dettes et ne savait comment s'en sortir avec deux fils à charge, dont l'un était un bébé. Elle les a donc confiés à des amis et à ma mère pendant un temps. Lorsqu'elle les a récupérés, je la visitais souvent et ai ainsi eu l'occasion de les côtoyer. Avec le temps, nous avons développé une petite complicité, j'étais la tante gentille et présente, qui écoute les petites bêtises et les soucis d'enfants sans les répéter à la maman. Un total contraste avec Josy qui se consacrait à son époux et sa fille, Aly qui s'en moquait et Nannerl, qui détestait tant ma sœur qu'elle en oublia ses nièces et neveux, et ne se découvrit un amour pour eux que bien après la mort de Wolfgang, lorsque Wowi vint la rencontrer à Salzbourg. Malgré tout, elle s'est assagie avec le temps, et a même collaboré avec Stanzi lorsqu'elle a écrit sa biographie sur son défunt époux.

\- Vous étiez la tante modèle alors !

\- On peut dire cela ainsi, oui !

\- Et que vouliez-vous m'expliquer à propos de Wowi ?

\- Ah oui ! Wolfgang et Constanze espéraient qu'au moins l'un de leurs fils succède à Wolfi et ait, sinon tout son talent, au moins quelques traits. Cependant Karl se montra peu enclin à la discipline, malgré l'enseignement de qualité qu'il a reçu au pensionnat de Perchtoldsdorf. Et lorsque Wowi se mit à gazouiller sur un air que Wolfgang venait de jouer, il n'en fallu par moins à mon beau-frère et à ma sœur pour décréter qu'il serait le fidèle descendant de Wolfgang ! Déjà, son oreille avait la même malformation que celle de son père, ce qui convainquit tout le monde de la fidélité de ma sœur envers son époux. En effet tout le monde songeait que parce que Stanzi était accompagnée de _Snaï_ pour aller à Baden, il était son amant. Ma sœur en fut beaucoup touchée mais Wowi et son oreille malformée eurent raison des mauvaises langues. Ensuite, il s'appliqua assez tôt à la musique. Mais rapidement ma sœur comprit qu'aucun de ses fils n'avait le talent et le génie de Wolfgang. Karl était parti en Italie pour apprendre avec les meilleurs professeurs et devenir un grand musicien. Cependant ses compositions lui furent renvoyées et il abandonna la musique pour devenir professeur à son tour et se consacrer à sa maîtresse. Quant à Wowi, que ma sœur avait débaptisé Franz Xaver Wolfgang pour le renommer Wolfgang Amadeus II, comme son père, il ne supportait plus cette comparaison permanente entre lui et Wolfi. C'est ainsi que ma sœur commença à le surnommer Wowi. Je trouve que cette séparation des deux frères était affreusement triste. Stanzi a privilégié le plus jeune alors que finalement, leurs talents étaient équivalents mais inférieurs au génie de Wolfi.

\- Je comprends mieux ce surnom à présent. C'est original !

\- Oui en effet ! Stanzi n'avait pas ce petit grain de folie que je pouvais avoir à vingt ans, mais là elle sut lui trouver un nom à mi-chemin entre son prénom de baptême et celui de son père. »


	10. Chapter 10

Sophie se mit à rire, sans doute pour la première fois depuis le début des visites de Vincent Novello à Salzbourg. Jusqu'à présent, la vieille femme s'était contentée de raconter, parfois de sourire, mais rien de plus, et ce petit rire sincère réchauffa le cœur et l'esprit du visiteur, trop plongé dans l'esprit de toutes ces personnes défuntes.

« Revenons-en maintenant aux opéras de Wolfgang. Malheureusement, le succès et les heures fastes durant lesquelles il donnait des concerts furent de courte durée. Plus personne ne s'inscrivait sur les listes des académies musicales qu'il donnait, et en déménageant pour des appartements plus modestes ils n'eurent plus leurs salles pour recevoir de nombreux invités. Seul L'enlèvement au sérail reçut un succès triomphal. Les _Nozze di Figaro_ connurent un grand succès mais elles furent annulées et retirées de l'affiche rapidement : le sujet ne plaisait pas aux personnes bien pensantes. _Don Giovanni_ a été écrit pour effacer le souvenir des _Nozze di Figaro_, mais l'image du Commandeur a été raillée, beaucoup disaient qu'il s'agissait de Léopold Mozart, retranscrit sous forme de Commandeur dans son opéra. Le _Cosi fan tutte_ était une commande de l'Empereur Joseph II. Cependant celui-ci décéda avant qu'il ne soit achevé, et son frère et successeur, Léopold II, qui n'appréciait pas la musique de Wolfi, ne le laissa même pas le jouer en hommage à son frère décédé. A la place, Léopold II confia à Wolfgang l'écriture d'un opéra à sa gloire et à son couronnement, _La Clemenza di Tito_. Mais seul _Die Zauberflöte_ parvint à réellement séduire. Stanzi n'approuvait pas ce projet proposé à Wolfgang par Emanuel Shikaneder. Il était étrange, sombre, peu scrupuleux et ma sœur redoutait ce qui a fini par arriver : les recettes de _Die Zauberflöte_ furent conservées par Shikaneder alors qu'elles auraient dû être partagées entre lui et mon beau-frère. Stanzi ne vit la couleur de cet argent qu'à la mort d'Emanuel, bien longtemps après en avoir eu besoin pour vivre ! Cependant comme le succès fut au rendez-vous et que Josefa y tint pour la première fois le rôle de la Reine de la Nuit, Stanzi vit un bien dans le mal. Lors de la première représentation, au premier acte le public semblait perplexe. C'était un théâtre populaire, rien à voir avec les somptueux édifices où chantait Aloysia ! Les Viennois ne connaissaient pas Mozart et sa musique. Cependant, lors de l'acte deux, ils ont été totalement conquis, les morceaux étaient bissés et des acclamations fusaient de toutes parts ! Mais Wolfgang ne put savourer son triomphe. Il était épuisé et malade. Et ce maudit Comte Walsegg-Stuppach qui confia à mon beau-frère la composition du Requiem... Ce pauvre Wolfgang voyait, en cet homme fou et masqué qui venait à lui, la mort en personne ! Pour lui c'était la fin. Les temps difficiles confirmèrent le soutien mutuel que s'apportaient ma sœur et mon beau-frère, ainsi que leur confiance l'un envers l'autre et leur amour. Stanzi fut là pour lui jusqu'au bout. Je peux vous le confirmer d'autant plus que, loin d'être une affirmation de ma sœur, ce n'est que ce que j'ai vu ! Dans les derniers mois de la vie de Wolfgang, je voyais Constanze très souvent et l'aidais autant qu'il m'était possible de le faire, en soignant mon beau-frère par exemple. Il mourut le 5 décembre 1791, peu après une heure du matin, et c'est d'ailleurs en me tenant la main qu'il rendit son dernier souffle… »

Des larmes commencèrent à mouiller les yeux de Sophie, qui prit le mouchoir tendu par Novello pour les essuyer délicatement et se moucher assez bruyamment. Elle attrapa la boîte de sa sœur d'une main tremblante, et la tendit à son visiteur. Lorsque ses pleurs se calmèrent et qu'elle put parler, elle lui expliqua, face à son air perplexe, la raison pour laquelle elle lui donnait, une nouvelle fois, cet objet.

« Vous trouverez les lettres d'amour que Wolfgang a envoyées à ma sœur, ainsi que les compositions qu'il lui a dédiées, même les dernières, peu avant sa mort. Le seul fait de me remémorer la mort de mon beau-frère, après tant de souffrances, me fait encore pleurer aujourd'hui, alors que c'était il y a plus de cinquante ans ! Je ne saurais vous décrire ce que je ressens… »

Novello parut lui aussi troublé à la vue des lettres de Mozart. Les lignes péniblement écrites, les mots d'amour, les quelques traits d'ironie et autres notes tracées… La fatigue et la maladie se lisaient entre les lignes, et pourtant jusqu'au bout le mari et la femme se sont aimés. Le visiteur replaça les lettres dans la boîte, puis la rendit à Sophie.

« C'est vraiment magnifique et émouvant Madame… »

La vieille femme récupéra la boîte puis la reposa à côté des chocolats, qu'elle avait fini par oublier. Elle soupira longuement en regardant dans le vide, essuya une dernière larme, puis continua son récit.

« Après la mort de Wolfgang, ma sœur s'est sentie totalement perdue, comme abandonnée. Elle ressentait un énorme vide et avait l'impression d'être soudain assaillie par les problèmes. En effet, en mourant mon beau-frère lui a laissé beaucoup de dettes, deux enfants en bas âge à nourrir et aucun revenu. A ce moment-là, l'Empereur interdisait, par mesure d'hygiène, que les familles suivent le convoi. Ma sœur a dû respecter la tradition et la loi : elle n'a pu suivre le cercueil jusqu'au cimetière Saint Marx et est restée chez elle, avec des cendres réparties dans ses cheveux. Beaucoup de monde a accusé ma sœur de ne pas avoir assisté volontairement aux funérailles parce qu'elle se moquait totalement de son défunt époux, ainsi que de radinerie parce qu'il n'a pas eu une réelle tombe. Ces gens-là sont des imbéciles qui cherchaient à discréditer ma sœur ! Seules les familles riches pouvaient disposer d'une sépulture avec un enterrement somptueux. Même les plaques commémoratives étaient interdites. Le convoi est parti seul au cimetière, personne n'a su où il était en dehors du fossoyeur, Joseph Rothmayr, et mon beau-frère a été inhumé, non dans une fosse commune, mais dans une tombe de seconde catégorie qui contenait sept personnes.

\- J'ai souvent entendu parler de ces calomnies, mais pour avoir rencontré votre sœur, je ne l'imaginais absolument pas comme cela. Nous avons pleuré tous les trois, avec mon épouse, sur les reliques de Mozart, elle n'avait rien d'une femme qui se moquait de son mari...

\- Précisément. Vous êtes plein de bon sens M. Novello, sourit Sophie. Il est même arrivé plusieurs fois que ma sœur aille errer dans le cimetière à la recherche de la tombe de Wolfgang. Une nuit, elle a cherché durant des heures le crâne de son mari ! Le fossoyeur s'est bien gardé de lui dire qu'il l'avait vendu, et l'a regardée, cherchant désespérément ce vestige. C'est Nissen qui est allé la chercher le lendemain, elle était désespérée. Après l'enterrement, Constanze confia ses fils à notre mère et se concentra sur sa nouvelle vie de veuve. Il lui fallait remonter la pente, gagner de l'argent, élever Karl et Wowi, et surtout ce qui fut le but de sa vie, protéger et faire reconnaître les œuvres de son mari comme étant celles d'un génie. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! A la Cour de Joseph II, mon beau-frère n'était plus à la mode, contrairement à ce maudit Salieri, ou à d'autres, plus jeunes, comme Beethoven, que ma sœur connaissait d'ailleurs ! Il la respectait beaucoup mais elle ne l'appréciait pas, il remplaçait trop vite Wolfgang aux yeux de Stanzi. Elle s'est alors mise à surveiller toutes les œuvres de mon beau-frère : elle les faisait copier sous sa surveillance, Süssmayr a terminé le Requiem sur sa demande, chaque opéra qui souhaitait représenter les œuvres de Wolfgang devaient payer une rente à ma sœur... Elle a été une réelle femme d'affaires ! A la fin de sa vie, ma sœur m'a légué assez d'argent pour que je conserve cet appartement, et elle a offert un enterrement en grandes pompes à sa belle-sœur Nannerl !

\- Comment ? s'interrogea Novello, visiblement très surpris.

\- Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! se mit à rire Sophie. Stanzi convoitait la place dans le tombeau familial, avec son époux, Georg. Comme Nannerl ne lui a jamais fait aucun cadeau, elle décida de prendre cette place et, pour alléger sa conscience, d'organiser une riche cérémonie funéraire pour Nannerl, jusqu'à sa dernière demeure : une fausse commune à l'autre bout de la ville !

\- Votre sœur semblait ne jamais oublier ce qu'on lui faisait.

\- En effet. Le bon comme le mauvais. Les personnes aimables avec elle et qui l'ont aidée en ont été payées de retour, à l'inverse ceux qui ont voulu la perdre ont connu un retour de manivelle. »


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie reprit un peu son souffle. Elle n'avait cessé de parler pendant un très long moment et une nouvelle fois son âge avancé la rappela à l'ordre. Buvant quelques gorgées d'eau, elle attrapa un nouveau chocolat et se recala dans son fauteuil avant de continuer son récit.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ma sœur a envoyé son fils Karl, tout d'abord à Prague, puis en Italie afin qu'il puisse recevoir la meilleure éducation possible, et particulièrement en musique. Il vivait chez ses amis Duschek à Prague, puis chez ses professeurs en Italie. Il commença alors son apprentissage dans une petite entreprise, tout en s'essayant à la composition, malheureusement sans succès. Stanzi le voyait peu, elle guettait ses lettres avec impatience, mais celles-ci étaient rares. Stanzi sut cependant qu'il avait eu une maîtresse et une fille, Constance. Quant à Wowi, il est resté avec ma sœur. Comme elle le considérait comme le successeur de mon beau-frère, elle l'a gardé à ses côtés pour le faire devenir un « vrai fils Mozart » et lui offrir les meilleurs professeurs possibles. Malgré son aversion pour Salieri, elle accepta sa proposition d'enseigner la musique à Wowi. Il eut également pour professeur Johann Nepomuk Hummel. Une fois diplômé par Salieri, mon neveu a commencé à se produire en concerts. Le premier, à Vienne, fut salué et applaudi ! Beaucoup le virent alors comme le digne fils Mozart. Il partit pour une tournée en Allemagne, en Autriche et dans une partie de l'Europe de l'Est. Durant certains concerts, Wowi put constater que son succès s'amoindrissait. Il s'installa alors à Lemberg pour composer et enseigner la musique, mais malheureusement il ne parvenait pas à effacer le souvenir de son père dans les mémoires des copistes et des éditeurs. Il devint le professeur de Julie Baroni-Cavalcabo, dont les parents l'hébergeaient, et eut une liaison avec la mère de Julie, la Comtesse Joséphine, ce qui ne plaisait naturellement pas au Comte. Lorsque celui-ci décéda, il n'épousa pas sa belle Joséphine mais vécut avec elle jusqu'à sa mort à Karlsbad où il fut inhumé.

\- Et vos neveux, s'entendaient-ils bien ?

\- Oui, pour le peu qu'ils se sont vus. Ils ont été séparés dès l'instant où Stanzi a placé Karl chez les Duschek. Dès lors, ils ont attendu près de vingt ans avant de se revoir, puis ils se sont de nouveau séparés et ne se sont revus que lors de l'enterrement de ma sœur et pour l'inauguration de la Mozartsplatz. C'est la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, car Wowi est mort du choléra deux ans après ma sœur, et à ce moment Karl vivait sans sa propriété de Côme. Je trouve cela tellement triste. Ils s'aimaient mais la famille de ma sœur a malgré tout été disloquée. »


	12. Chapter 12

Des larmes commencèrent à monter dans les yeux ridés de la vieille femme. Cela faisait pratiquement trois bonnes heures qu'elle racontait à Vincent Novello la vie de sa sœur et de ses enfants. Elle ne s'en lassait pas, cependant les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, agitant son cœur de femme âgée et solitaire. Son visiteur, qui achevait de noter ce que racontait Sophie, reposa sa plume et tendit son mouchoir à son hôtesse. Elle l'attrapa et se moucha bruyamment puis montra un paquet de toile posé sur la table.

« Veuillez m'excuser, M. Novello, ces souvenirs sont toujours douloureux. Je vous remercie pour le mouchoir. Que diriez-vous d'une tasse du café que vous m'avez apporté ? Il réchauffera nos corps et nos âmes, sourit-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, Mme Haibl. »

Novello se leva et partit préparer du café pour son hôtesse et lui-même. Revenant dans le salon où l'attendait Sophie, il déposa sa tasse sur petite table, entre les chocolats et la boîte de Constanze, et tendit l'autre à la vieille femme qui y trempa timidement ses lèvres.

« Merci, M. Novello. Je puis à présent continuer. Malgré les obstacles, ma sœur a réussi la mission qu'elle s'était confiée à elle-même, et aujourd'hui Mozart n'est plus un nom entaché de critiques. La preuve reste la biographie qu'elle a écrite sur Wolfgang, avec l'aide de son second mari, Georg Nikolaus von Nissen.

\- En quelle année votre sœur a-t-elle épousé Georg von Nissen ?

\- Oh pas tout de suite ! En 1809, mais ils vivaient déjà ensemble depuis quelques années. Leur mariage n'a été que l'officialisation de tout cela. Mais attendez, j'y viens. Lorsque ma sœur fut rassurée sur le sort de ses fils, l'un à Prague, l'autre à ses bons soins et ceux de ma mère, elle entreprit une tournée européenne afin de chanter les œuvres de son mari. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, elle eut une belle revanche. Elle qui, adolescente, n'a jamais été demandée pour chanter devant la bonne société de Mannheim, se retrouvait à chanter dans les plus grandes villes d'Europe, en y remportant un franc succès. Elle m'a confié avoir toujours regretté de ne pas vivre de son organe lorsque Josefa, Aloysia et moi-même montions sur scène et en vivions. Constanze avait vraiment une voix magnifique, elle pouvait chanter tous les airs de Mozart ! Parfois, Aloysia se joignait à elle, c'étaient là de grands duos, les deux sœurs rivales presque réconciliées dans la chanson, en somme. Ça a fait oublier un temps à Aly ses déboires conjugaux. En effet, elle tombait peu à peu en dépression et devenait parfois hystérique, elle s'est d'ailleurs séparée de son mari en 1795, c'est fort dommage je trouve, mais le pauvre Josef ne pouvait plus supporter ma sœur. Après la tournée, Constanze s'était reprise, elle ne baissait plus les bras et voulait se battre. L'argent qu'elle a gagné dans sa tournée et celui issu des droits sur les œuvres de Wolfgang lui permirent d'avoir une vie plus qu'agréable et de nourrir ses fils. En outre, elle a continué à vivre de sa voix en chantant de temps en temps pour quelques amis de Prague, l'Empereur lui-même l'a applaudie ! Ensuite, elle a vendu les autographes des œuvres de Wolfgang à un certain Johann Anton André, parmi ces œuvres il y avait le Requiem de Wolfgang. Elle eut même quelques ennuis à cause de ce Requiem. Les descendants de Walsegg-Stuppach firent un procès à ma sœur, parce qu'elle détenait l'original. Mais il fut abandonné et elle gagna la partie.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que Constanze a connu Georg von Nissen ?

\- Oui. Il était diplomate et voyageait beaucoup, ils se sont rencontrés à cette époque, alors qu'il logeait à Vienne. Elle fréquentait la bonne société, lui aussi, et il a commencé à approcher ma sœur de près. Il l'admirait et c'était également un passionné de mon beau-frère…

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous couper mais, pourquoi parlez-vous de Mozart comme votre beau-frère, et pas Georg von Nissen ?

\- Même si j'appréciais énormément Georg, il n'avait pas pour moi la même importance qu'a pu avoir Wolfgang. Il était mon ami, mon confident, il a traversé plusieurs épreuves avant de pouvoir épouser Stanzi. Nous avions des liens forts, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Georg puisque je n'avais pas partagé tout cela avec lui. Bien qu'il ait lui aussi été mon beau-frère, Wolfgang garde une place bien spéciale.

\- Je comprends mieux Madame, sourit Novello.

\- Je disais donc que Georg était passionné, non, fasciné plutôt, par Wolfgang. Il admirait son talent, son génie, son parcours de compositeur, et regrettait qu'il n'ait pas eu le succès qu'il méritait. Lorsqu'il s'est lié d'amitié avec Constanze, il en était très flatté, et lui a demandé de l'épouser. Mais Stanzi refusa : elle voulait rester fidèle à Wolfgang ! Cependant, elle comprenait qu'il était un ami fidèle et sincère, et qu'il partageait sa dévotion pour Wolfgang. Ainsi, elle l'a accepté chez elle et leur vie commune débuta ainsi. Wolfgang fut son seul amour, et même si son affection envers Georg était sincère, ce n'était pas comme avec Mozart. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que Georg respectait énormément ma sœur. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, tout d'abord, mais Stanzi me l'a expliqué à sa mort. Il possédait ce qu'en France on appelait « le vice italien ». Il préférait les hommes mais en dehors de Constanze, Wowi et moi-même, personne ne l'a su. Ainsi, il n'a jamais cherché à obtenir ce que le mariage l'autorisait d'avoir. Vivre avec ma sœur, élever Wowi comme son fils et gérer ses affaires lui suffisaient amplement. Ils se sont donc mariés en 1809, et ils partirent vivre au Danemark peu après. Stanzi redoutait la vie à Copenhagen mais leur maison était tellement belle – selon ses dires ! – et la vie y était tellement plus douce qu'à Vienne, qu'elle s'y est rapidement faite. Mais je dois vous avouer que l'absence de ma sœur, que je voyais très souvent alors, me pesa beaucoup, et j'attendais ses lettres avec impatience. Pour oublier le vide qu'elle avait laissé en partant, je me suis concentrée sur mon mari et les rôles que j'incarnais. »


	13. Chapter 13

Sophie s'arrêta et se leva, pour se diriger avec difficulté vers une petite commode. Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et attrapa une boîte, qu'elle apporta à Novello.

« S.W.H. C'est votre boîte, Mme Haibl ?

\- Oui en effet. Ouvrez là, vous trouverez les lettres que ma sœur m'a envoyées de Copenhagen, sourit-elle. Vous verrez que ma sœur tenait tellement à paraître bien, qu'elle apprit même l'orthographe de la ville en Danois. Elle m'écrivait parfois ses lettres ainsi. »

Novello ouvrit la boîte et pris la première lettre qui lui tomba sous la main et se mit à la lire à voix haute, oubliant pour le coup la présence de la destinataire en face de lui.

_«København, le 13 Août 1819_

_Ma chère Sophie,_

_Voici bien longtemps que je ne t'avais écrit, et j'en suis bien désolée. Tout se passe à merveille ici. Le mois dernier, j'ai eu l'immense bonheur de revoir mon Wowi, mon fils ! Quelle joie de le revoir depuis tout ce temps ! Je n'ai plus pu ni lire, ni répondre à mon courrier. Tout le temps qu'il passa avec nous, je restai avec lui. Mes heures lui furent consacrées. Wowi m'a parlé de sa belle Joséphine. J'aimerais la connaître, rencontrer la femme qui aime mon fils. Je voudrais tant lui parler de lui, savoir qui elle est, la prendre dans mes bras comme j'eusse aimé que ce vieux fou de Léopold Mozart le fasse pour moi._

_Mon Wowi m'a avoué ne pas m'avoir reconnue en entrant dans mon bureau, mais m'a trouvée aussi belle que dans son enfance. Il est aussi flatteur que son père, mais cela me fut si doux à entendre. Il a été également très heureux de revoir son « Père », mon Lutin. Geørg et lui ont passé plusieurs heures à parler pendant qu'Henriette m'aidait à refaire mes bandages autour de mes doigts douloureux. Malheureusement, son séjour fut très court, il était attendu à Lemberg par Joséphine et sa fille. Son cœur est là-bas désormais, même si j'en suis très heureuse pour lui, mon cœur de mère en souffre._

_J'espère que les représentations de ta pièce se déroulent à merveille et que tu remportes le succès que tu mérites tant. Embrasse Jakob de ma part, je t'écrirai bientôt pour te parler de mon projet de biographie sur Wolfgang. J'espère que tu m'aideras, ta mémoire est un outil précieux, et tes souvenirs me seront d'une grande aide._

_Je t'envoie mille tendres baisers, ma petite sœur chérie, et te dis à très bientôt._

_Constanze. »_

Novello reposa la lettre dans la boîte et regarda son hôtesse, de nouveau en prise aux larmes. En lisant à haute voix l'un des souvenirs de sa sœur, il avait réveillé en Sophie la douleur de la solitude et du manque que peuvent créer les décès. Soudain confus, il rangea lui-même la boîte dans le tiroir de la commode, puis revient s'asseoir en face de Sophie.

« Je suis désolé, madame, je ne pensais pas vous rendre triste…

\- Ce n'est rien, M. Novello, bien que le chagrin soit là, il y a une part de joie, j'avais l'impression d'entendre ma sœur me parler. »

Elle affichait un sourire triste, quoi que sincère. Après avoir essuyé ses larmes, Sophie entreprit la dernière partie de son histoire.

« Les années que ma sœur a passées à Copenhagen puis à voyager dans toute l'Europe ont été pour elle l'occasion de nouvelles découvertes, de connaissances et surtout de promouvoir les œuvres de Wolfgang. En 1821, après dix longues années passées à parcourir l'Europe, Constanze et Georg sont revenus vivre à Salzbourg, ce fut un peu comme s'ils revenaient sur les premières traces de Wolfgang. Ils se sont installés dans une petite maison, sur le Nonnberg, en haut d'une colline. C'est là que je suis allée lorsque, veuves toutes les deux, elle m'a proposé de venir vivre avec elle. En retournant à Salzbourg, ma sœur espérait un peu renouer des liens avec Nannerl Mozart. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et elles n'échangèrent pour ainsi dire que de rares banalités et des informations concernant l'enfance de Wolfgang. C'est à son retour que Stanzi et son mari ont commencé la rédaction de la biographie de mon beau-frère. Aidée par George, elle a rassemblé toute la vie, les œuvres, du plus petit aria aux plus grands opéras, de Wolfgang, et a tout couché sur papier. Je l'ai même aidée, comme vous l'avez lu dans la lettre. Je me rappelle des expressions, des mimiques et des petites habitudes de Mozart, tous ces genres de souvenirs. Constanze a publié cette biographie en 1828, deux ans après le décès de Georg, qui ne put donc malheureusement pas profiter de son travail. Ma sœur a d'ailleurs beaucoup regretté ceci, mais dans son esprit, de là-haut, Wolfgang et Georg pouvaient l'admirer se battre pour le talent de l'un et le travail de l'autre. La mort de son second mari a laissé un nouveau vide auprès de ma sœur, quoi qu'au moins là, elle ne se retrouva pas presque à la rue et sans un sou vaillant. Le respect et la gratitude qu'elle avait pour Georg l'ont donc poussée à ne pas refaire comme avec Wolfgang à sa mort. Elle connaissait l'existence du caveau des Mozart où étaient déjà Léopold, son beau-père, Jeannette, la fille de Nannerl, notre tante Genova et une sœur de Frau Mozart. Nannerl souhaitait y avoir sa place et il en restait une libre. Constanze parvint à la faire céder et à accepter que la sixième place soit pour Georg et que son corps n'ait pas à traverser l'Europe pour retourner au Danemark. Comme je me suis retrouvée veuve le même jour que Stanzi et que la solitude nous pesait, elle m'a écrit et nous avons décidé de nous installer ensemble. J'ai donc quitté Djakovar où je vivais avec mon Jakob, et je partis vivre chez elle, où elle continuait de s'occuper des œuvres de Wolfgang. Cependant, comme l'accès de la maison se faisait par un grand escalier, il arriva un moment où nos jambes eurent du mal à suivre. Stanzi avait des ulcères aux jambes et notre âge avançait. Nous avons alors déménagé pour un appartement spacieux et bien éclairé sur la place Saint-Michel, celui dans lequel nous sommes et où Aloysia nous a rejointes peu avant de mourir. Stanzi y a créé un musée dédié à Wolfi et a racheté le bâtiment situé juste à côté de notre appartement, où elle créa la fondation Mozarteum. De plus, ma sœur s'est battue pour que notre place change de nom et devienne la Place Mozart, ce qu'elle obtint ! Elle passa aussi la commande d'une statue de mon beau-frère que vous pouvez voir par la fenêtre, et que vous avez sans doute déjà vue en arrivant. Mais malheureusement, Stanzi ne la vit pas, elle mourut peu de jours avant qu'elle ne soit mise en place. Je suppose que vous avez sans doute déjà visité le Mozarteum, M. Novello, je me trompe ?

\- Pas du tout, Madame, le Mozarteum fut l'une de mes premières visites.

\- Alors vous pouvez remercier ma sœur, grâce à qui la trace de Wolfgang sera toujours présente en Autriche, sourit-elle. D'autant que ce qui faisait le musée présent ici est allé à la fondation à sa mort. Cette vie de combats perpétuels et de difficultés ont endurci le caractère de Constanze. Enfant elle était timide et réservée, mais la vie en a fait une femme forte, prête à tout pour défendre la mémoire de l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle y a bien réussi, aujourd'hui, tout le monde parle encore de Wolfgang, ses œuvres sont protégées et les profits retombent sur Karl, enfin le talent de mon beau-frère est reconnu.

\- Finalement, si votre mère avait vécu assez longtemps, elle aurait été fière de sa fille.

\- Exactement, j'en suis aujourd'hui persuadée. Très longtemps Maman a vu Stanzi comme un vilain petit canard, l'enfant ratée de la famille. Peu avant sa mort, elle a pu voir la solidité de ma sœur, mais elle n'a pas vécu assez longtemps hélas pour constater à quel point Constanze était une femme forte, une battante. Cela reste, à mon goût, une grande injustice, d'autant que nombreux sont ceux qui pensent encore que ma sœur était une profiteuse, une fainéante et une sombre idiote. Ils ne la connaissaient pas comme je la connais, je puis vous le garantir ! Elle côtoyait les plus grands, dont Casanova, et parlait trois langues. Nombreuses sont les lettres de Wolfgang et dont une partie était écrite en Français.

\- Je partage votre avis, madame, soyez en assurée, conclut le visiteur avec un large sourire.

\- Vous êtes un homme ouvert d'esprit, M. Novello, et intelligent.

\- Merci madame, votre compliment me touche bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Racontez-moi les dernières années de votre sœur.

\- A la fin de sa vie, Constanze était épuisée par ses batailles contre les détracteurs de Wolfgang, sans compter ses six grossesses, ses problèmes de santé et les autres tracas de la vie quotidienne. Bien que solide, elle n'était pas éternelle. Voilà déjà deux ans qu'en 1842, Stanzi a rendu son âme à Dieu, durant son sommeil. Elle eut une mort paisible et cela me soulage, après toute ses souffrances, elle ne méritait pas d'en connaître une ultime. Je ne garde qu'un regret, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas vécu assez longtemps pour voir la statue de mon beau-frère érigée devant notre fenêtre. Mon chagrin était énorme, j'avais déjà perdu Josefa et Aloysia, et là ce fut ma dernière sœur qui s'éteignait. Je suis la dernière des Weber, ceci est un poids à supporter, celui de la solitude et des souvenirs. J'espère que mon neveu et mes nièces continueront de nous faire honneur dans les années à venir, et que leurs enfants feront de même pour les siècles suivants, afin que nous ne tombions pas dans l'oubli, et surtout que Constanze ne se soit pas battue pour Wolfgang pour rien. Si vous souhaitez vous recueillir sur la tombe de ma sœur, elle est au cimetière de Saint Sebastian Friedhof, non loin d'ici. L'ironie de l'histoire, c'est qu'elle est enterrée avec Leopold Mozart, ce beau-père qui la détestait tant, avec sa nièce Jeannette qu'elle n'a jamais connue, avec notre tante Genova qu'elle a à peine connue, avec cette Euphrosia Pertl que Stanzi n'a pas plus vue et enfin avec Georg. J'ai toujours trouvé étrange ce rassemblement familial, mais l'important pour moi fut que ma sœur puisse reposer en paix, ce qui est le cas. »


	14. Chapter 14

Sophie avait atteint le bout de son récit, et attendait les réactions de son invité, qui ne se firent pas attendre. Novello tria ses feuilles pour les ranger dans sa mallette, puis observa la vieille femme.

« Merci pour cette histoire, madame, merci de me l'avoir racontée avec tant de patience et de passion.

\- Je vous en prie, M. Novello, c'est pour moi un plaisir que de vous aider.

\- Puis-je repasser demain ? J'ai tellement d'autres choses à vous demander !

\- Ce sera avec plaisir que de vous accueillir. Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé d'Aloysia en détails ! rit-elle. »

Partageant son rire et son trait d'humour, Novello acheva de ranger sa plume et son carnet dans la mallette, puis se leva en baisant la main de Sophie.

« Alors je vous écouterai avec grande attention Madame. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, et je vous dis à demain.

\- A demain, M. Novello, souhaitez le bonjour à votre épouse, dites-lui que j'aimerais la revoir avant votre départ.

\- Je le lui dirai, madame. »

Après un dernier salut, il prit sa mallette et sortit, laissant une Sophie mélancolique et pensive. Elle finit sa tasse de café, prit le dernier chocolat de sa boîte, se planta devant sa fenêtre pour suivre son visiteur des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin d'une rue et qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Sophie laissa alors échapper un soupire, regarda la statue de Wolfgang au milieu de la place, puis se retourna et observa en souriant un portrait de Constanze accroché au mur.

« M. Novello est encore venu aujourd'hui, ma Stanzerl. Nous avons parlé de toi, j'ai rendu la justice te concernant. Puissent les écrits de ce charmant visiteur te rendre tes mérites. »

Après ce bref discours adressé au portrait de sa sœur, Sophie, fatiguée et percluse de douleurs, partit se coucher dans l'attente d'une nouvelle histoire à raconter.


End file.
